


Breakfast Jellyfish

by Catalepsy



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: And Murdoc, Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugging, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I just have a lot of feelings about Plastic Beach, M/M, crying Murdoc, plastic beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalepsy/pseuds/Catalepsy
Summary: Murdoc is an emotional mess, 2D has trouble dealing with it.They both need a hug(And get one)





	Breakfast Jellyfish

2D opened his eyes groggily, momentarily disoriented before quickly being pulled into reality by a fishy smell and an annoying but sadly familiar buzzing sound. He groaned lowly. Right, he was still on Plastic Beach. The low buzzing noise coming from the walls has kept him up for days, and he hoped Murdoc would soon fix the electrical issue that caused it. Some might call it soothing, but it was a nightmare for his migraines. It was driving him crazy. He was surprised he even managed to finally fall asleep for at least a while.

A low sniffling noise, as if someone was wiping their nose, pulled him out of his thoughts and he instinctively pulled up his blanket up over his head. Who knows what kind of creatures lurked on this godforsaken island.  
Scanning his surroundings from under his blanket, he noticed a hunched over figure leaning against the wall next to the elevator, back towards him. It was eerie dark in the room but the messy mop of black hair made it painfully clear who it was.

He sat up and rubbed his overtired, slightly burning eyes.  
“Murdoc what’re you doing ‘ere?“ he asked in a hoarse voice.

There was no answer and since he couldn’t see his face, 2D wondered if the bassist even heard him. That’s when he noticed the slight shaking in the others shoulders, paired with some of the quiet wet sniffles that he heard before. The man in front of him looked absolutely miserable.

“What are you.. are you crying?”

The older man tensed up, the silence that followed was confirmation enough for 2D. The shivers also didn’t stop, as if Murdoc couldn’t suppress them.

For a short, terrifying moment 2D felt like laughing. Whatever was wrong, it served that bastard right after everything he put Stuart through. The feeling didn’t last long though and he soon felt terrible. That wasn’t like him. He liked to believe he was a nicer person than Murdoc and he forced the urge down to just turn his back on the crying man, like he did so many times to 2D.

After the short period of silence in which Murdoc adjusted his grip on the wall, he finally answered his question, speech slightly slurred.

“Hah, crying? Me? You wish, twerp.” An aggressive chuckle followed but he didn’t quite manage to cover up the pain and cracking in his voice. “How the bloody hell are you even here? Where’s that headache of a Cyborg?”

2D furrowed his brows.  
“What d’you mean? We’re in my room. The one you locked me in after you kidnapped me, remember?” He replied a little snappily.

Murdocs eyes twitched and he raised his head a little. His watery gaze cleared a bit as he took in the interior of the room, obviously only now becoming aware of his surroundings.

“Oh. uhh.. huh. Yeah. Right. Anyway.” he sniffled again, but didn’t bother to wipe the snot off his face. “I’ll be off then . There’s some important.. bussness… buisiness.. uh, I gotta attend to. “ But instead of leaving he unceremoniously plopped down his ass on the floor and stayed there, seemingly not quite in control of his limbs. It would have been comedic if the sight wasn't so sad.

2D watched him while nervously twiddling with his fingers, then got up and carefully approached him. Murdocs mental health has been really bad before, not to mention all the substance abuse.. but seeing him so out of it was new, even to him. He kneeled down next to the hunched over form.

“You alright mate?” He asked quietly, but didn’t dare touch the satanist.

Murdoc managed to raise his head and look a him from under wet lashes. They stared at each other.

Maybe it was just having eye contact with someone familiar after such a long time, or the heartbreaking miserable expression in Murdocs eyes, but 2Ds heart started to clench painfully. This was not how he expected this night to go.

Murdoc looked at him searchingly.  
“Ss’ so weird, with your eyes. never know what you’re looking at.”  
2D gave him a wistful smile. “That’s your fault, you know.” It wasn’t a mean comment, actually more teasing than anything.  
“But right now it’s _ you_ I’m lookin' at.”

Murdoc didn’t answer right away, seemingly speechless, then finally brought out a hoarse “yeah.” Somehow this little exchange felt more meaningful than it should have been. It reminded him of a time before Murdoc broke them, before the popularity, before Plastic Beach. Old feelings from a time when he was still naive and looked up to Murdoc and his unwavering confidence resurfaced and he felt himself tearing up as well. He instinctively reached out to brush on of the greasy black strands out of the others eyes before snapping his hand back. No, he couldn’t do this. Not after everything that happened.

He abruptly stood up and made his way over to the elevator door, checking if he could get it to work and maybe return Murdoc to his own bed.

“No” there’s clipped panic in Murdocs voice now. “you don’t get to leave me.”

Before he reached the door 2D felt arms wrapping around him from behind, clinging to him desperately with a surprisingly steady grip. It wasn’t comfortable at all, the sharp long nails dug into 2Ds chest and he could tell, even with his back to him, that the older man smelled absolutely disgusting. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to shake him off, the close contact made him shiver.

Instead he slowly grabbed the rough hands and loosened their sharp grip, before turning around in Murdocs awkward embrace.

He sighed. “‘m not leavin ya Muds.”

“You’re not.” Murdoc nodded and let his head drop forward onto 2Ds chest. “I need you with me.” the confession was surprising, quiet and defeated, very unlike Murdocs usual tone. 2D tentatively raised his hands and put them on the bassist warm back. He knows he shouldn’t do this, shouldn’t just give Murdoc his will again and pretend they were fine, but now that they were so close that resolve was crumbling. He could have this one small thing. Enjoy this for a while before he could go back to start hating Murdoc again in the morning.

With that in mind he pulled Murdoc closer, turning their half embrace into a real hug. The older man reciprocated at the same time and buried his broken nose in the singers neck with a hitching breath. 2D pretended not to feel the increasing wetness at his shoulder.

They enjoyed just holding each other for a while, the human contact relieving after spending so much time in solitude. 2D wouldn’t have been able to tell how long their embrace lasted but he imagined it doesn’t matter. They had all the time in the world on this island.

Murdoc was the first to break the comforting silence. “This could be our normal, ya know. You n’ me, we could make it work yeah? Like old times.” his muffled voice got higher, almost desperate towards the end.

2D snorted and closed his eyes in a attempt to block out what he was hearing. Murdoc should know that wasn’t possible. he also knew the bassist would most likely be back to his grumpy self in the morning.

“You don’t mean that. You’re probably high as a kite and don’t know what you’re sayin’” with that he gripped his shoulders and heavy heartedly pushed the other man away from him. “Before we can think of fixing anything I need my freedom back.” He paused. “… or at least breakfast, I’m starving every morning.” Cyborg had explained to him it was because they needed to save food, so they regularly skipped breakfast, but 2D was fed up with it.

Murdoc looked at him wide eyed, eyes unfocused as if what 2D said didn’t quite reach his head. “Yeah.. yeah whatever you say..” he kept mumbling and nodding, once again letting his head drop onto the shoulder.

The singer shook his head, then started nudging the other man over to the elevator “We can talk about this tomorrow. Let’s just get you to bed.”

________

As expected they didn't talk about that night again, but from that day on 2D found a plate of freshly heated breakfast Jellyfish on his bedside table every morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
I know some of it seems a little out of Character but I’d like to think there’s a softer side to Murdoc when he lets his guard down.
> 
> Feedback/Critique is of course appreciated :)


End file.
